


The Great Watermelon Massacre

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Ending, Caught, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Comedy, Destruction, Gen, Horror, Humor, Quadruple Drabble, Short One Shot, Tragedy, Watermelons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: A day on Mask Island that would go down in history.(AKA The time the Diamonds went on a feeding frenzy.)





	The Great Watermelon Massacre

Even though possessing the body of a Watermelon Steven while he was locked in a tower on Homeworld was less than ideal, he felt that he still owed them a thank-you in his real form.

But when he warped to Mask Island, something was amiss. There was no Watermelon Steven carrying materials on its shoulder, no Watermelon Dog happily greeting the new visitor, no Watermelon Birds perching on the branches. Yep, something was definitely wrong!

Worried, Steven ran to the main village to see what was up.

He would not be prepared for the sights.

The village were completely destroyed. The houses had been knocked down. Watermelon juice and some small melon body parts (such as feet and hands) were scattered everywhere. Steven tried his hardest not to throw up.

There were also dinosaur-sized footprints in the ground. Steven followed the giant footprints until he came near an area mostly closed off by trees and bushes.

He listened in closely, and Steven heard munching and slurping noises. As he approached closer, the slurping sounds got louder.

As he noticed light, he pushed aside a couple more bushes, and saw...

Blue, Yellow, and White Diamond just sitting there, happily popping Watermelon Stevens into their mouths and crunching them up. Red juices oozed down their chins, and dripped onto their hands. They noticed him and stopped eating in shock.

Steven stared at them like they were horror movie monsters. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!" he grabbed the sides of his head and screamed.

"What have _we_ done? H-Hey, it's not our fault their flesh was so delicious." stammered Yellow after the swallowed the rest of her share of watermelon.

"Yellow, shut up!" reprimanded Blue. After spitting out some seeds, she turned back to Steven in an attempt to explain themselves. "Oh, dear... How do we put this..." She began speaking in a rapid-fire. "It all started when we visited this island and found out that these creatures living here were in fact perfectly edible, and after we each tried one--"

White wiped her stained mouth, and looked away ashamed, twiddling her fingers. "Forgive us, Starlight. We seemed to have gotten a bit carried away..."

Steven was in stupor. "...Hello? Are any of you guys hiding? You can come out now!" he feebly called out in hope that there was still life left.

But there was no answer.

Because they'd been eaten.

Every one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
